Demon Dayz
by Shizuka Hisagi
Summary: When Alex Ramirez and Dominic 'Domino' Icene's trip to Alaska turns sour the only thing to call this twisted mythical adventure is 'Demon Dayz'.
1. Spring Break Means Alaska

** Demon Dayz **

_By: Shizuka Hisagi_

"Wake up!!" yelled my best friend Domino. That wasnt his name of course but everyone knew him by that nickname and nothing else so it might as well have been his real name. I was the only one in school besides the teachers and his parents that knew his real name was Dominic. He earned his nickname in 1st grade when no one could remember his real name. Domino implied the 'Domino Effect' because if Domino got one girl to like him all of her friends liked him and their frieinds liked him, like the 'Domino Effect'. Every boy wanted to be like Domino though...he was rich and popular. Even his parents were what everyone else's parents wanted to be. Screw Stacy's mom every man and boy in his right mind wanted Domino's mom. She had pin straight blonde hair, sapphire eyes and some major curves. His dad was a bighshot though, Shayne Icene or Chief Justice in the Supreme Court. He has frizzy red hair, blue eyes and wasnt hot but he was rich in that sense. Domino was caught in between then with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that werent dark but not really light. Domino's mom Latasha and his dad Shayne seemed like opposites and they were but their personalities completed eachothers. Nice Latasha and emotionless Shayne fit dont they?

Whatever though... today I was in the nurse's office for getting hit in the head with a hockey stick in gym. Just my luck huh? "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!!" he pleaded now shaking me back and forth. I slowly opened my eyes knowing I wouldnt get anymore peace if I stayed 'asleep' or got up. "Finally!! Alex youve been knocked out for 2 hours!!" he complained. Yeah, thats me. Alex Ramirez his best friend, which is odd because im not popular in that sense. Im not rich, upper middle class maybe but not like him. Weve been friends since preschool and have never gotten into a fight that lasted longer than two days. Im quiet and shy so me and him equals weird...but no one ever says anything because thats just the way things are. "Were going to miss the spelling test so hurry!!" he added grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me out of the small bed. He signed me out of the nurse's office and got two passes as we ran full speed down the halls to our English class.

As we opened the creaking door Domino was relieved to see that the class hadnt started the test yet. Domino sat down quickly at his seat and took out an already sharpened pencil. He was an average student actually, his drive to be better in school though was unrivaled. He studied for an a hour a test a day. One week we had four tests on Friday so there was Domino everyday after school studying for four hours afterward. I took my seat in front of him and took out a teal colored pen that dispersed red ink. The teacher passed out the test and said the world out loud slowly and clearly. I was practically dying of boredom by the 20th word out of 25. Domino was writing neatly on his paper and focusing completely when I looked back at him. After all the words were said I passed my paper backward to Domino as he gave his paper to the person behind him. The teacher spelled out the words for us as slowly as he said them, I sighed. Today was obviously going to be a long day and I was now just feeling the bump on the side of my head from the hockey stick.

When I heard the bell signaling class was over I practically jumped out of my desk. I got a minus 1 one on my test and Domino got a hundred percent if that wasnt obivous. We zig-zagged our way through the halls to the lunch room where there was an excited buzz everywhere, today was Friday or the last day of school until spring break. I smiled at this, one week of nothing relaxation. Domino and I sat down at our usual seats in the middle of the lunchroom surrounded by other preps and even some jocks that had prep girlfriends or something along the line of that. We had only sat down for 2 minutes when Domino was already gossiping with other girls, I sighed once more and continued to eat my pizza and drink my orange juice. Lunch was short-lived though as the bell rang again.

Fifth hour was the only hour Domino wasnt in my class. I stopped at my locker and got to my class before the bell rang. I had hung around Domino so much I had become popular without really wanting to to. Everyone in this class was my friend...well said they were though im sure somewhere in their minds they were ready to backstab me whenever possible if I said the wrong thing or didnt act right. I got to hear the latest gossip and football statistics...everything I didnt care about. This was my elective class though of Spanish so it was my fault I picked it, shame on me not the stupid kids in the class. We were relearning animals though today so it wasnt to hard. The teacher asked me how to say 5 pink rabbits, such a manly question if you ask me but he was asking me so I continued with an answer, "Cinco conejos rosados." I replied and the teacher moved onto a harder quetion given to an unnatentive jock talking to some preppy blonde girl across from him.

Everything good comes to an end though when I trudged to my last class of Math, my worst subject. Domino was there to lighten the mood by its still boring and confusing.

"Mr.Ramirez what is X if 8 plus 6 equals 2 times X?" he asked. Everyone knew the answer was 7, except me of course.

"Yo no say." I replied in Spanish which means 'I dont know'. The teacher sighed and asked a nerd looking kid to answer which he got right of course. The slowest hour acted like it usually did everyday and drag on until I couldnt feel my brain. Also as usual Domino poked me in the head and told me it was time to go. I nodded, "Stupid math..." I said under my breath as Domino and I went to his locker then mine. We said nothing to one another today until we got onto the bus. "Me and my mom are going to Alaska today, were coming back on Thursday." I said out of nowhere. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us." I added quickly.

Domino smiled, "Yeah, i'll ask my mom when i get home and call you." he replied. That was the end of our bus conversation as I listened to music and looked out the window and Domino talked to the prep in the seat next to us.

When I walked into my house I was barraged by a list of things to get packed by my mom. "Did you ask Domino?" she asked me quickly as she rearranged some clothes in her suit case.

"Of course, he's calling me with an answer soon." I replied as I looked over the list. Underwear, Pj's, Long Pants, PSP, etc. The usual until I spotted something weird towards the end, "Sword? Mom why do I need a sword to go to Alaska?" I asked.

My mom smiled, "I hear there are some amazing tutors there. I figure why not try them out, dosent hurt to learn some self defense."

I rolled my eyes, I would obviously have a sword handy if I ever got jumped, but I didnt say anything more as the phone rang. I picked it up slowly as Domino screamed into the phone, "I can go!!" he yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Okay then Domino, I hear you. We can pick you up..." I trailed off. My mom yelled 2 hours in the background. "...two hours." I completed. I told Domino the list of things...even the sword so I wouldnt be alone in practice. We both had swords thank goodness somewhere in our house for decoration but they were real so we decided to take them anyways. Domino said goodbye and hung up before I hung up and ran up the stairs to my room to get packed. Once everything was set and packed me and my mom set off to Domino's house. You couldnt miss it, his house was 15 stories of red brick with gold outlines. I wasnt exageratting when I said rich. Domino was already outside waiting with his bags which were large but there were only 3 of them which was about as much as I had. He waved to his mom goodbye who was on the front steps after he put his bags in the car. We were going to Alaska.


	2. Are We There Yet?

As Mom, Domino and I hustled to get our bags to the check-in I looked around for a snack bar. We were early so I didnt know why were hustling but I didnt think about it anymore than needed. All I wanted was some food. Finally as we chacked-in our bags Domino's stomach growled, "Food..." he muttered.

"Dont worry, Im with you buddy." I replied.

Mom smiled, "This is why we were in a hurry, so we'd have enough time to get something to eat." she said as she led us to the snack-bar. Domino got 4 hot dogs covered in mustard, ketchup and onions. I stuck with 2 large chocolate muffins and a hamburger. Mom laughed as she saw us dig in like we would never eat again. "Dont rush, we have plenty of time." she said.

"Flight 45 to Alaska has been delayed an hour." said a voice on the intercom.

"Now we have even more time." she added. Domino and I didnt care though. All we wanted was some food in our stomach and eating slow wasnt going to get us to that goal any quicker. When I got done I knew I should've listened to her and im sure Domino felt the same. There was nothing to do at the airport except eat and we'd done enough of that. An hour to wait for the delay and half an hour for the original time. All in all that meant an hour and a half of boredom.

"I see with a little eye something pretty." said Domino.

"That Coca-Cola sign." I said noticing the brightly colored Coca-Cola sign.

"That blonde girl over there wearing the tube top." my mom said. I couldnt believe she said that either! She wasnt lesbian but she definently knew Domino as well as I did.

Domino nodded, "Yeah!! See Alex your mom knows the score!!" he smiled looking at the blonde. I sighed, I wasnt weird enought to think that way obviously. "I think im going to take a chance." he said standing up. I knew that phrase, it means go talk to someone you dont know and see if you'll get slapped. Domino had done it plenty of times though so I waved him off as he walked over to the blonde. I counted 2 minutes before he got slapped and walked back.

"Thank-you. You've officially wasted 2 minutes with that charade." I told him.

He smiled, "Anytime my friend, anytime."

I looked around for anything to do, an arcade maybe? Or at least a TV on with something other than advertisements. Yes!! Thank the heavens as I saw a small arcade area to my mother's right. I looked at her with big eyes and pointed. She smiled and gave me 20 dollars. Domino and I raced off as soon as the bill touched my hand. "Me and you. Shooting Game. Now." I said sternly as I got coins and put an equal amount in Domino's hand.

He nodded, "Ill whoop you anytime, anyday." he replied viciously. Sadly...he did just that as I lost completly. I hit 5 ducks and you may say Hooray!! to that but not when Domino hit 35. This loss hurt me inside.

Thats how our hour and a half went. Video games, get something to drink, video games, bathroom and video games again. When we got out of the bathroom for a second time my mom told us it was time to go. Finally was all I could blurt out. I didnt like losing to Domino but the games were fun. Mom walked up the ramp with ease not even looking around unlike me who couldnt keep his eyes on one thing. I looked down the airport landing site and into the sky where the other airplanes were. Domino grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the plane. Mom took the windown seat, I was next to her and Domino was next to the isle. Mom ordered some chicken tenders for us to share. They didnt last long though, we still had four hours on the plane though so Domino and I filled up 3 and a half hours of that sleeping. Ahh...but everyone wants to know about my dream dont they? Thought so:

_I ran through the snow covered grounds with Domino. We were running from something large. It looked like a dog kind of but you cant be sure when your running can you? Thats besides the point though. Point is me and my buddy were about to get our heads bitten off and thats NOT good. Someone whipped the dog...shadow, cat, mouse thingy up though!! The person was a shadow and the It that was chasing us was as well so I couldnt tell. Everything went blurry from there..._

Beautiful dream dont you think? Well hopefully all it signifies is pure nothing or I was in trouble. "Wake up sleeping beauty." said Domino as he poked me in the head. "Half an hour and we'll be there." he said. I sighed but said nothing, mom was reading a book.

"What should we do?" I asked knowing me and him hadnt packed a small bag with stuff to do to take on the plane with us.

Domino shrugged, "Lets play I Spy." he replied. I shook my head quickly, I was done with that game for sure. We did play half an hour of Truth or Dare without the dare and basic Simon Says. How fun was that? Dont ask... When we did finally land we were the the first ones off because we were the most anxious to do something that was at least slightly amusing. Once we were off the plane and went through the tedious business of getting our bags I searched around the area. It was bright and white out if that wasnt obivious. My mother had rented us a 3 bed, 2 bathroom redwood log cabin. It was clean and beautiful like the place that surrounded it. I knew I was going to have a fun time here...or so I thought.


	3. Sports Store Madness

Like I said before, I thought I was going to have a fun time here...I thought wrong. Lets start with problem number one for all you begginners out there. I had forgoten one of the most important things to me ever in the history of the world of the history of the aliens himselves, herselves, itselves whatever...my Skateboard. So I was in a snow-covered land with about 1 million things to do so why would I need my Skateboard? I need it for many reasons a) I wanted it. b) I needed it. and c.) I wanted it. See? My reasons are perfectly normal but most importantly correct. I mean you cant be more obssesed with a Skateboard than I was with mine. If you havent notcied I even capitalize its name because its just that important. My Skateboard...my beautiful, beautiful Skateboard. It has metallic black on the botton with teal writing that said, "Eon." Why did it say Eon? I have no clue but I liked it from the start. Its wheels were sleek and black and the top was black with teal swirls. Something about it. "Are you okay Alex?" asked Domino as we set our stuff down.

I shook my head, "I forgot my Skateboard." I said. Domino sighed, even he knew my fetish for that Skateboard.

My mom laughed, 'Who cares? Besides you but thats not the point. Go out there and have some fun. Get your mind off that four-wheeled piece of junk." she said.

I nodded quickly and set off outside with Domino to find something to do. Domino got the puppy-dog look in his eyes as he saw something race by. "Alaskan Malamutes..." he muttered adoringly. I knew it!! Right when he had that look in his eyes I knew it was a dog. He knew every dog imaginable even the ones that werent official breeds. His parents, well his dad would never allow a dog in the house and that was all Domino seemed to want. I didnt have a dog but I didnt want one so me and him were different on that subject.

"C'mon Domino before you have a stroke thinking about something on four legs."

"But, but, but..." he complained as I dragged him to the sports store. Theres another problem. There were dogs everywhere. Malamute here, a fuzzball there, something not on two legs over to the right, my god the place was crawling with them!! It may have been jealous heaven to Domino but because of that it was pure mind-numbing emotion to me. At least there wasnt any in the store. When we walked into the store we noticed in the was those sliding doors, you know the ones that slide all around in a big circle? So of course me and him just had to play around with it for awhile, 16 year olds can stilll have fun too cant they? When we finally got done with that we surveyed the store checking out the girls inside, the stuff, but mostly the girls. Overall we found 2 girls that were worth the trouble (the trouble of getting to knew them wink), one was a shopper and the other was an employee. "Ill take the blonde." Domino said looking at the shopper. Of course he was taking the blonde, he always did. She had long wavy blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a short jean skirt and a light green tank-top with pink boots lined with white fur. She had a thick pink coat with white fur in her cart as well. Domino walked up to her casually, "How are you today?" he asked.

"Pretty good, thanx." she said quickly as she walked faster.

Domino walked faster to keep up, "Do I at least get a name so I may adress you properly?"

"No."

"Pretty please!!" he begged.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine then, my name is Annikki. Uh-knee-key, got it?" she said sharply.

Domino flashed one of his famous 'prep smiles' that got all the girls, 'Sure thing. Name is Dominoc, but you can call me Domino."

She rolled her eyes once more and continued walking, Domino followed her and she looked back at him, "Im 16 okay? Quit following me!!" she yelled.

Domino laughed, "Im 16 too! What a coincidence!" he continued. I had been slowly following them the whole time just to watch.

Her eyes had caught mine, 'Whos that?" she asked with a smile.

Domino looked back at me, "Thats my friend Alex." he replied.

Before she could say anything else the other pretty girl employee that looked around our age stopped her, "Finding everything okay?" she asked. They chatted for awhile before they both left in search of something sports related. I sighed in relief as Domino walked over to me.

"You know her? Why did she give you that weird look? Do you think she was pretty? Do you..." he barraged me with questions. I told him to be quiet so I could at least answer those first three questions.

"No I dont know her. I dont know and she was an okay looker." I said.

Domino shrugged, "Maybe it was a good thing we lost her then, she couldve been a rapist. Whatever, shall we continue and find that employee once shes away from the weird blonde?" he asked, I nodded and followed him around the canoe/kayak section. Domino spotted the employee girl first. She had copper hair with black streaks down to her shoulders and wore a black employee outfit. I came in range to see her name was Hope. She waved to us and called us over. "Hello Miss Employee Lady errr... Hope." said Domino.

Hope laughed, "Well next time you guys decide to hit on someone stay away from her. Shes weird if you havent noticed.' she replied. "May I ask your names?"

"My name is Alex and this is Dominic but he prefers Domino." I said quickly.

She nodded, "Well nice to meet the both of you. Are you here on tourism, just moved maybe?"

Domino shook his head, "No were here for some fun for about a week."

"Well then i'll see you soon maybe? Stay out of trouble." she said before leaving.

"She's nice..." Domino and I muttered as she left. We walked slowly back to the cabin thinking about our store adventures. After Hope left Domino and I had wandered the store and even bought a few things. Before we got off the plane my mom gave us each a hundred dollars for the day or until she gave us more, she hadnt quite decided the money plan yet. I had gotten a new coat, boots, thin snowpants, gloves and a hat. Domino got a matching set except he got red and I got blue. We also got some candy and looked around for those 'sword lessons' Mom heard so much about but couldnt find any. Once we got inside Domino and I went to one of the bathrooms to fix our hair, well for him to fix his hair and for me just to brush it out because I wasnt that preppy. Domino spent his perfect time combing, brushing and putting gel in his strawberry blonde hair...he..wait a minute!! Ive gone this far into the story and havent really said anything about me havent I? Well for starters I have brown hair with white. I know its weird but im not old trust me. Like how some people have brown hair and have red strands yeah..I get the beautiful old person white strands. You cant really tell though unless your up close thankfully. I also have teal eyes, wonderful arent they? The docter said my mom's blue eyes and my dads supposed since I dont remember him that well's green eyes got mixed. He says its natural but do you see freak kids running around with white hair and teal eyes? I thought not, call me stupid but I think the doctor was just trying to be nice because im no ordinary looking person. I have a slim figure yet its pretty packed with muscles. While Domino flirts at the gym with jock's preppy girlfriends im acutually working-out. Well now thats thats done back to our story going past some simple problems of weird girls and no Skateboard...


	4. Singing Dosent Help

"Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now! Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh! Shake it shake it, baby, huh! Abc, baby, oo ooo! 123, baby, nah nah! Do re mi, baby, huh! Thats how easy love can be!" sang Domino as he took a shower the next day. I played Halo 3 on the PS3 while he sang ABC from the Jackson 5. You may hear me say this a million times during the course of this story but just my luck huh? I get stuck in a redwood cabin with a dog-crazy, girl-freak, shower singing idiot of a best friend. Thats okay though... if I take my mind off the song maybe I can get past this dilema...okay maybe not.

"Domino shut up before I come on there and make you!!" I screamed at him.

"Sit down girl, I think I love ya! No, get up girl, show me what you can do!!Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now! Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh! Shake it shake it, baby, huh! Abc, baby, oo ooo! 123, baby, nah nah! Do re mi, baby, huh! Thats how easy love can be!!" he sang even louder back. He knew i'd never go in there. I wanted to save my eyes from the torment. So it only continued louder and louder, at least he picked a different song. MJ none-the-less but a different song, "Keep On With The Force Don't Stop. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough. Keep On With The Force Don't Stop. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough . Touch Me And I Feel On Fire! Ain't Nothin' Like A Love Desire! I'm Melting - I'm Melting! Like Hot Candle Wax Sensation! Lovely Where We're At!" he sang without guilt. I didnt say anything this time as he continued to sing. Mom had left this morning around 2 hours ago to get some supplies at the store. I wondered what was taking her so long but I didnt say anything. I guess I couldnt unless I wanted to say it to the singing idiot in the shower. When he finally got out he came into the livingroom with only a towel on and doing the moon walk.

"Oh god Domino! At least out some clothes on!!" I yelled again.

He shook his head continued to groove down the small hallway into his room, you could faintly hear him still singing. He came out wearing a Hollister white and red polo t-shirt with some white jeans. His cell phone rang whch I still couldnt believe worked out here. He answered it, "Oh hey dad." he said as he continued the conversation walking up and down the hall. I was stunned, him and his dad just didnt get along. His older sister was a total suck-up to him and his older brother just stayed away completely. Domino was with his mom all the way. So when Domino came back I just had to ask, "What was that about?"

He clenched his fists, "He was wondering when I would get back so I could help work. What a caring father. He obviously asked me about how school was and who I was with ya'know?" he added sarcastically and bitterly. Like I said before him and his dad werent on good terms. He relaxed and sat down next to me, 'Where'd your mom go?" he asked.

"She said she'd be at the store but its been 2 hours so im not sure. Maybe she's still at the store." he said.

"Not really." he replied gravely.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Unless she goes shopping all the time without her wallet and purse." he said pointing over to, you got it, my mom's purse and wallet. How though? She should have noticed it by now and came back, I can see the wallet but her purse too?! Whatever, my mom can do some pretty weird things so it wouldnt help if I freaked.

"Im not sure...maybe she went somehwere else and was then getting supplies or just brought some money with her." I said getting slightly panicked. Would you? Whatever your answer was theres a good chance it was the same as mine.

"Its okay, we'll stay here. Or we can leave a note and try to find her." he suggested. I nodded and tried to relax. Its been me and my mom for years and years...if I lost her i'd have nothing. There was a reason I was freaking. I settled down finally after playing Halo 3 in versus mode against Domino. After another hour of that though I started to get shaky again. Domino suggested his second plan again which I said yes to immediately. We left a note saying we were leaving to take a stroll and try to find her and that wed be back soon. As me and him got into our matching snow 'stuff' my imaginaion started to act up. Maybe she fell and hurt herself? Maybe she left us here? Maybe she got attacked by wolves or a bear? Maybe someone stole her away? Domino slapped me, and hard.

"What was that for?" I asked for once taking my mind off my mother.

"Your acting like an idiot. I know that gleam in your eyes, your imagination is acting up. That wont help us solve anything." he said clearly. It's sad but in situation's like these I become the crazy one and Domino becomes the even and controlled one. I sighed, I didnt want to admit it but I knew I wanst acting how I should. I lookked to the floor and followed him outside. In Alaska it was bright 24/7 but if we were back home it would be dark in about 5 hours before dark. Even if it was light mom should be back home asleep by then. "Our time has come. We're heading staight for the sun. O with heart and soul, watch us go. We're on our way. With a little love we know. Nothing can stop us. So tell everyone. Turn the spotlight on. Now our time has come." he sang quietly. I bit my lip and sang along with him quietly. It had been just our song for years. It always made us think clearer. I wanted to cry but I kept it in and kept walking looking around quickly for my mother. She just had to be around here somewhere...she just hand to...


	5. Rock Climbing Monkey

That night, well im going to be honest with you. I cried myself to sleep. It obviously wasnt night time here but it had been over 24 hours since I had last seen my mother. She hadnt come back yet, or even call. It was just me and Domino and I could start to see the fear in his eyes as well. "Well be fine." he cooed as I wept, after an hour of that though he knew he could do nothing and tried to get his own sleep, because of this I shut-up and tried to get my own sleep which didnt come easily.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, "Mom..." I muttered getting up quickly. I ran into the kitchen to see Domino making the bacon. I bit my lip and sat down at the table. "I thought you were mom ya' know." I told him as he set the bacon on the table.

"Im sorry, about everything I mean." he replied as he sat down.

I shook me head, "No worries, she'll be back. Its just a matter or when." He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and ate his breakfast. I didnt say anything either because I knew if I did i'd just plain out cry.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I knew what he meant though. It really meant, 'Where should we search today and when?'. I didnt respond though this time so he shook his head slowly and continued eating. "We need something to pass the time." he added smiling weakly.

I couldnt help but smile, after all this he could still put up a front that he was okay, "Maybe we should try the sports store again. Im sorry...I just...need some time and something to get my mind off the current situation." I replied.

He nodded, "Its okay. I agree though, maybe I can get you to go up the rockclimbing wall. Youll be too scred to think about anything else." I laughed at this, he was right. Im a scaredy cat when it comes to heights, he on the other hand might as well be a spider monkey for as good as he is at climbing.

"You wont go dog crazy...or girl crazy for that matter on me, will you?" I asked. He shook his head, the blonde from a couple days ago still had him freaked, I couldnt agree more. No more chicks from Alaska, well at least not the blonde ones. The sun had obviously gotten to them, not to diss blondes though but that one blonde, Annikki was it? She had ruined it for all Alaskan blondes. I guess it could change if we found another NICE and not freaky blonde but...im rambling arent I? Well back to the current situation which was much more important than Alaskan blondes. I looked at the time, "Breakfast at 7:00 p.m. huh? What has the world come to?" I asked. So that meant it was 7:00 p.m. in spring on a Tuesday. We had two more days to go, or two more days for mom to come back.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I answered him.

"Why were we supposed to go back home at Thursday. Why not Friday or Saturday?" he asked me with a confused look.

"Oh, thats just because its supposed to get dark out on Thursday and you know, stay dark." He nodded thinking about it being dark all the time for a couple of months. Then it hit me, he said supposed? It wasnt that he didnt have faith in my mother but what if she really didnt come back, then what? It would be dark soon which wouldnt help our case one bit. At that time I put my plate in the dishwasher and got a couple cookies for the way there. Domino followed suit. We left the cabin around 15 minutes later with our mathing winter gear heading towards the store. Once we got inside Domino and I headed for the dreaded rock-climbing tower. Before we got there I sighed resulting in Domino turning to look at me.

"What's up?" he asked.

I sighed again, "First of all im already scared stiff of that stupid tower and second of all how can we just play around when my mother is missing?"

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, "Well thats because we need something to do, a little break you might say. We cant think straight if were freaking out all the time so all we need is a break...just a little break." he said slowly as if he was talking to someone who was about to die. I nodded, it was a fair deal. Freak out rock climbing and freak out some more afterward. "Your not really climbing are you?" he asked. I shook my head, it sounded good back at the cabin but no, definently not now and I knew I wouldnt feel any better looking from up there than I did looking from down on the ground. As we approached the tower the employee from last time came up to us. "Hey Hope!!" said Domino as he flashed a smile. I waved weakly to her.

"You guys gonna rock climb?" she asked.

"Domino is, I prefer the ground though." I told her. She smiled and nodded towards Domino to follow her. I took a seat on the bench in front of the tower. After a few minutes I saw Hope and Domino ready in the rock climbing gear. I'd tell you what there called..harneses maybe, but im not sure because its obviously not my sport. Hope gave Domino the ready sign, a thumbs up to go up. Domino nodded back and practically ran up the tower like a spider monkey making it up the 50 foot tower in record time. Hope barely had time to move back and situate his weight before he was up at the top.

"Wow Domino!! That was amazing!!" she called to him.

"Do I get to try again?" he asked. She nodded as he slowly came back down. Not sliding down like most but 'reverse rock climbing' because according to Domino only weak pansy rock climbers let themselves be helped down. I never could reason why he liked climbing so much. When I did ask him he gave me an odd remark,_ "I dont know, its the rush when you rock climb that I like I guess. I feel in power when im off the ground. Corny or not...I just feel, its hard to explain. Something draws me to it." _was what he told me. I hadnt thought about it maybe because I didnt want to? Or because I didnt understand myself? Enought of the philosophic thoughts though, I told myself. I watched Domino go up the tower 5 more times free of charge for entertaining Hope. He came back down his 6th time covered with sweat and breathing heavily yet with a smile on his face. "That...was fun..." he panted.

Hope laughed, "Done yet?" she asked.

Domino nodded, I smiled, "Im sure we'll be back." I told her. On the inside I hope we werent back because that meant mom wasnt back or it would be turning dark, coming back meant all hope was lost. Domino and I left after he caught his breath back to the cabin stopping at the store on the way. You may ask how we got so much money? Well obviously Domino brought money with him (about 500 dollars worth) but for the most part we were using my mother's money because she obviously didnt need it...wherever she was...


	6. Dungeons and Blondes?

Well that night I went to bed. Go figure....but there was that stupid shadow monkey dog again in my dream. This time though there was no one to save me as it pounced and ate me like a cat eats a sardine. If that dosent wake you up automatically you must be on drugs, not only was I up but I was screaming my head off with it. Domino walked into my room quickly yet tiredly, "Okay wheres the Boogie Man?" he asked. Thats when I felt like a sissy, I had stopped screaming for a bit by then. Domino walked over and poked me in the head, "Quit hyperventilating 'kay?" I nodded quickly and tried to breath slowly.

"Is mom back?" I asked. After I'd just got eaten by something 3 times my size in my dream I was asking that? Not checking to make sure I was still connected in places or seeing if I had turned into an alien but my mom? Wow....if I felt like a sissy before it had tripled.

Domino shook his head, "No, and we have to leave by tommorow or something bad will happen, like nightfall and wolves and stuff..." he said trailing off.

"You really bring my mood up ya' know that? You always look on the positive side and make me feel so great about whatever situation. Thank-you." I replied sarcastically. It was 6:30 in the morning. I sighed, "Well im going to get dressed..." I muttered. Domino nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. I walked over to the redwood dresser and pondered on what I was going to wear for the day. I looked through my clothes without much enthusiasm....it would be a long and cold day so I tried to find something to wear accordingly. I walked into the kitchen wearing tight black jeans, (I had chosen them because they were thicker than most of my pants) a slate gray turtleneck (to keep my neck warm obviously) and knee high black boots. Domino smirked when he saw me, "What's wrong?"

"You look like a nerd that tried to transform into a goth and got caught halfway." he replied with the same smirk as before.

"Thanks...too bad I cant say the same to you, you Banana Republic playboy." I said pointing to his black silk pants, black Vans and tight white t-shirt with an Aeropostale symbol on it.

"Shut-up and eat." he said before he stuck his tongue out at me and pointing to the waffles and smokey links on the table. I shrugged and did as I was told. "We have to search hard today." he said as if I already didnt know that. I didnt say anything though and focused on eating and putting away the dishes. It was 7:05 by the time we were ready to head out. "One more minute and its the demon hour." smiled Domino.

"What?"

"The demon hour...you know 666? Since there isnt 66 minutes in an hour 7:06 is technically 666." he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes as he eyed the clock for another minute. Right when the time changed to 7:06 someone knocked on the door. Domino turned to the door wide-eyed, "Hey man...not cool..." he muttered. There was another knock, I walked over to the door. "Dont do it!!! Its the demon hour dont open that door!!!" whispered Domino loudly.

"Shut-up...it could be mom." I replied harshly as I opened the door. "Uhhh...hi?" I said as I stared face to face with the creepy blonde from the sports store.

"Hey there." she smiled as she walked right in past me. She closed the door and looked at us. The clock had changed to 7:07 now as if it mattered.

"Thats not your mom...." whispered Domino as his eyes followed the blonde chick...Annikki that is.

"So huh... Why are you here?" I asked Annikki as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"...Because you need to come with me and if not ill take you by force."

Wow...she put it so bluntly my jaw almost dropped. She was going to kidnap me and my friend. Just my luck huh. I was fine with that but the force thing really caught me by suprise. "Well we arent leaving with you." I said.

Domino nodded, "We dont just go when someone tells us, we dont know you. In fact you should be leaving right now."

Annikki smiled, "So i'll have to use force?" We nodded at that. "Well thats too bad..." she said getting up.

Only I wish I knew more. I woke up with Domino trying to shake me awake which worked. "What happened?" I muttered. It was dark and we were in a vehicle of some sort like a truck.

"You dont remember? How cant you s-she..." he stuttered. Thats when the memory came crashing down on me. I could remember her changing into a large 3-headed blonde dog...and us getting the smack beaten out of us but I couldnt remember anything after that.

"Thats right...she was a monster..."

Domino nodded quickly, "Alex c'mon we have to get out of here!!! She isnt normal, not human. Man we have to get out of here!!" he was panicking.

I rolled my eyes and slapped him, "Shut-up!!! I cant think with you whining like that."

Domino nodded and went quiet, "Im sorry..." he muttered. The truck had stopped and my heart skipped a beat. Someone opened up the back of the truck. Light poured in and made me almost blind. Annikki was staring at me and Domino with a proud smile.

"Time to go." she said jumping into the back moving towards us like a hawk who finally found its prey. Someone up in the heavens must not like me... Once she got to us she seemed happy. "Now when I ask you to come with me will you? Or will we do this the hard way like last time?" she said. Domino shook his head and got up obediantly and followed his example. We followed her into a large white building that was perfectly clean. Not a normal gross and dark looking hideout place like I originally thought but its not like I got to choose. In fact even when we walked inside I was relieved there wasnt any dungeons or anything....just halls with gray carpeting that went to numerous places. We followed her to a room at the very end of the hallway, "You'll be staying here." she said as she opened the door. Inside was a large room with a living room, kitchen and even a door with the word 'Bathroom' on it. Two other doors said 'Bedroom' on it. The theme was brown, greens and grays. She left us staring in amazement locking the door behind her. Well at leaset we werent locked up in some nasty dungeon. I could live with this...for awhile at least...


End file.
